The Perfect Plan
by A Writing Muffin
Summary: two opposite guys try to plan the perfect murder


"Hey freak!" Danté yelled as the bright spring sun glistened on his bleach blonde hair, "Why don't you go back to the cave where you came from?" as his ocean blue eyes shimmered with hatred.  
"Hey rich boy, too bad personalities don't come on shelves then maybe your dad could buy you one, oh wait I forgot he's not around," replied Damion. And this was the one thing that put everyone on the outside of what their devious minds were planning.  
Later that night, around midnight, Danté found himself waiting at the old abandoned shack, with anxiety, as the hour grew and there was still no sign of Damion. With the fire growing intensely, rain pounding on the old brittle glass windows, and fear building up as he hears a knock at the door, rat-a-tat then silence, he then knew it was their secret knock and opened to find a soaking wet Damion waiting at the old solid oak door.  
"Jeeze Damion what took you soo long?" Danté questioned.  
"Hey ya know what," Damion started, " If you would pick a NORMAL time then I wouldn't havta wait for my parents to fall asleep so I could sneak out of the house. GOD!!!"  
"Okay, okay, fine are you ready?" Danté asked with a little mystery in his voice.  
"Well." said Damion.  
"Wait a sec you're not chickening out are you?" Danté nervously asked, "come on, 'what about what's in it for you', huh, getting all the attention you've always wanted. And I just wanna see if I can pull it off, since my father ALWAYS." with Danté muttering obscenities under his breath about his deadbeat dad, Damion punched Danté. "Thanks, I needed that," he muttered, dabbing at his now bloody nose. "Look," muttered Danté, I've already picked out the perfect girl. She's reeeal cute. Blonde hair, blue eyes, not too tall, really nice. I've flurted with her a couple of times at school.  
With a grunt, Damion said, "Fine, I'll do it".  
( ( (  
"Hey Sarge, look what we've got over here," the officer yelled.  
"What is it?" the sergeant asked. As he looked over he saw something beyond his worst nightmares. "Oh my God! It's Cady Anderson. She's a senior at American Intercontinental University in southern LA, she's friends with my daughter," he muttered in total disbelief, "such a sweet girl. loving too".  
"Hey Sarge", a deputy shouted, "come here for a sec we've got something we want to show you." With a look of worry and exasperation, he gracefully but affirmatively walked over to where the deputy was.  
"Yes. What is it?" the sergeant asked.  
"We think we've got some DNA here along with some muddy footprints, and some fibers. They look like they come off of some kind of yellow cotton shirt", said the deputy, as he held up a baggy marked 'evidence' in bold red letters.  
"Great, Good work!" said the Sergeant "we'll get them to the lab ASAP to run some tests to figure out exactly what we're dealing with.  
"Right", said the deputy.  
( ( (  
"Oh boy!" What did we do?" Damion shrieked in horror as he paced back and forth across the old creaking wooden floor of the old run down shack. "Just.Just.CALM DOWN! You're making me nervous. what are we gonna do?" Danté contemplated.  
"What do you mean what are we gonna do?" Damion questioned. We're going to do exactly as we planned.do you hear me? We're going to go about as if nothing happened, o-ok?"  
"Sure. Whatever," Danté murmured.  
( ( (  
"What do you think it is?" questioned Deputy McComb, the deputy now assigned to the Cady Anderson case.  
"Well. the yellow fibers definitely came from a yellow imported rug. I'm not sure from where though, but it's definitely foreign. And the footprints are a size 14 men's Adidas running shoe, and the DNA you found at the scene were stomach contents, it consisted of Caviar, Lamb, and some kind of weird vegetable, it was too digested to tell," explained the medical examiner.  
"Thanks. Did you run a DNA test?" questioned Deputy McComb.  
"Yes. Would I be doing my job if I didn't? It belongs to a Danté Melendéz.  
"Okay. Thanks a lot. I'll be in touch if I need anything else," said Deputy McComb.  
  
( ( (  
Deputy McComb rapped on Danté Melendéz's dorm room, a girl answered, "May I help you?" said the girl.  
"Yes. I'm Deputy McComb. I was looking for Danté Melendéz."  
"Yes. I'm Danté Melendéz, what can I do for you?"  
"I'd like to ask you a few questions regarding the Cady Anderson murder, did you know her?" questioned Deputy McComb.  
"No, can't say that I ever really heard of her, sorry. If you don't mind I'm kinda busy," explained Danté.  
"Okay. I'm sorry to waste your time," said Deputy McComb.  
( ( (  
"I just think he did it," said Deputy McComb, "you had to see him, he was up to something".  
"Well maybe, maybe he cheated on a test or something," said one of her colleagues.  
"No. I don't think so, I really think he might have had at least something to do with her murder. Plus, who else could afford caviar, huh?" stressed Deputy McComb.  
"True. well don't go jumping to conclusions," said her colleague.  
"I know," said Deputy McComb," I'm gonna ask him some more questions though".  
"Good idea!" exclaimed her colleague sarcastically, "well I gotta go, my boss wants me I'll talk to you later".  
  
( ( (  
"Excuse me" Deputy McComb, said, "I'd like to ask you some more questions Danté".  
"Sure" said Danté.  
"Where were you on the day that Cady was murdered?" Deputy McComb asked.  
"I went out bowling with one of my friends, why?" Danté questioned  
Deputy McComb said innocently "I was just wondering that' s all".  
"Oh okay" Dante murmured.  
" One more question" said Deputy McComb, "What did you have for dinner that night?"  
"Caviar, umm some lamb, and some weird vegetables they served me. they were kind of nasty so I didn't eat a lot of them", Danté said.  
( ( ( "Hey, yeah I need a search warrant. yeah for Danté Melendéz.I need to search it for a yellow rug, size 14 Adidas running shoe," stressed Deputy McComb.  
( ( (  
Danté heard a knocking at his door. He slowly turned the knob and saw 6 cops there. Deputy McComb handed over the blue slip of paper stating she had permission to destroy his room piece by piece from Judge Gravel. With a shocked look on his face he let them in and watched as they slowly tore his beautiful dorm room apart. When they were done all they found was a size 12 running shoe, and an empty baggy.  
( ( ( As Danté ran through the woods, he called Damion on his cell phone saying to meet him ASAP at the old abandoned shack where he once had been so many times. He ran and ran until he got to the wooden shack and waited until he could wait no more. He and Damion once had practiced this just in case they were caught. He got the guns together and drew a circle in half on the floor and set the guns, one on each half. When he was done he sat on the couch and waited for Damion to come. He sat with anticipation for what was yet to come. He heard a knock, he jumped up without even looking who it was and pulled Damion into the shack. "They know. It's all over now", said Danté "there's only one thing we can do now".  
"Yeah. I guess it is time", said Damion.  
  
They both walked over to the circle, previously drawn in half by Danté, and kneeled. They both picked up the guns and looked into each other's eyes, and put them to their heads. Damion didn't like the look in Danté's eye so he said 'let me see your gun'. Damion took Danté's gun and looked inside the casing.  
"What were you going to do huh?" yelled Damion, "let me kill myself since I had enough guts to do it, then blame it on me? Wow! I thought we were in this together till the end. Damion found himself pushing Danté onto the balcony and slamming him down. Is this how you beat Cady to death?? Did you hear her scream her last words? Of course, your dad has been buying you out of trouble your whole life then when your dads not around what do you do? You run. How did it feel using your friend to plant evidence? Did it feel good? And if you coulda handled what you did we would never be in this position! As the balcony began to collapse and fall Deputy McComb, who had gotten there only seconds earlier, pulled Damion off to safety and watched as his partner fell to his death.  
"Oh my God" worried Deputy McComb, "are you okay?"  
"I'm not sure", replied Damion.  
"Tell me what happened so we can put this straight and not get this blamed on you".  
Silently, Damion murmured "It wasn't him".  
Deputy McComb had to strain to hear his guilty voice, "Then. who did it?"  
"He just kept making fun of me. I couldn't have him call me a wuss. It was my idea in the first place. It was all my genius behind the master plan, taking the yellow fibers from his friend Joe's carpet, and his running shoes HAHA! Double suicide. just in case. wasn't my idea that was all him. A brilliant idea if I say so myself. we woulda pulled it off. if only he coulda kept his lunch down."  
  
"Oh my God" exclaimed Deputy McComb; "It was you!" He sat in Deputy McComb's arms for as long as he could remember for now he was sitting in court waiting for his sentence. Deputy McComb said that they would probably go easy on him since he confessed. As he sat in the dead silent courtroom, anticipation grew as Judge Gravel sentenced him to life in prison without parole. As he sat there and watched as the Judge excused the jury and thanked them for all their hard and thought out work. He walked out of the courtroom with the press in his face asking him how he felt about the whole thing. Question after question, 'How did it feel"? As he walked past them, without saying a word, he thought 'why did I have to get attention this way'? 


End file.
